Talshìr
Early life Talshìr was born right in the midst of the war, 27 RC. At this time his parents were a happy couple residing in the Astna Plain. His father, a skilled man at armoring was out hunting during the time, with the memento of half a hand tied around his neck. Lost during a skirmish with his first 1 on 1 with a wild Talyxian. The war was in full swing almost, ramping up production for the North was a necessity. Armor had been converted to 100% combat oriented. His father was on constant production to build what was needed. It drained him senseless, but on those free days where his love asked for the day alone, he hunted until dark, in turn producing enough food to feed a section of his neighborhood. But tonight was different, when he showed up to his door with wild game slung behind his back, soldiers of the Shigu let him know his services on the field are required more than the armor smithing. Thus marked the end for this hero. His mother, was now a widow with a child barely able to sit itself upwards. She had lived her life as a seamstress and a loving woman. For her, what came later in her life was crushing. The news came shortly after birth. Barely able to support her child, she tried day in and out until her bones nearly ground themselves to dust. In the end, she knew this would happen. No matter how great a man her husband was, he had debt and debtors to pay up to. Now that he perished, the means needed to be collected. Unfortunately there were Outring bandits willing to collect that, but when it came time for her to pay, the exact words to leave her lips were “ I’d rather you kill me than take him!”. Brave words...But he was snatched up and taken away, leaving her crying behind her garments as the child was taken off. Eventually he was sold off to some traveling merchants for a pretty penny. Almost the merchants entire coin purse. Debt can be settled through alternative means, and this one just so happen to pay out. Younger Years through Teenager The merchant’s certainly put an effort forth based on what little they had to work with. Sometimes the shellfish came in scarce and made it hard to keep up with the demand of such. Other days, it would be that too much had been caught, and excess was left to spoil given what hasn’t been eaten by everyone that day. But then, those days..where the sell and catch is perfect. Even items non food related and were sold..and to celebrate was a dinner fit for Rain herself. So it was taken in doses by him when the good and the bad hit. Realizing this at an early age left much room for growth mentally. Sooner than later while moving all across the Lyvank Mountains, he came to adapt to the multiple situations of weather and hardships that were offered. Weather, he grew resilient. Food, he made it last as long as he needed it. Water was everywhere. Extreme heat and cold made him develop a taste for combining the best of both extremes in clothing to something that personally suited him year round, by adding and removing a few pieces when it was called for. Now, at the feeling of a proper age, 11 to be exact. He proclaimed the feelings of something missing to his adoptive parents, so they in return told him that his real parents should live in the Reono area...and what little they knew of his mother from what the bandits told them. So thus his journey began. Packed up, ready to embark with a small dagger and sheets of metal, clothes, and water for such a journey, it began. Months of travel lead him finally to Reono, Etai to be exact. Out there, it was almost as if it were instant, but this woman matched the description of his mother. Carefully he approached her, then it was instant. Known by sight alone after over a decade missing. The next few years were helping him build an unbreaking relationship. She told tales of his father and his wild hunts, how they met in an unlikely way, his career as an armor smith, and then the final chapter of his life. The only thing she had left was his half paw necklace. During the year following receiving his necklace, he learned of another part missing from him, smithing. Quick to come was the use of his first piece of steel he needed. This was his father's passion, so he wanted to start with blades to show the skill carried in the bloodline. Months of toil, blood, sweat, and torn calluses in his palms, the blade was almost finished. Now, he needed to temper over the 7,000 layers of steel folded by hand. The second it was drawn from the fire and placed on an anvil, he noticed an uneven strike left the blade bubbled at the hilt. One quick smack and what he saw came to be his markings he wears with pride. The enclosed sketch is his drawing of the lines the sparks took and faded into the blade. They know are stained on his back in sky blue, every slight sign of fading is met with refreshing the coat of dye. That sword, stayed by his side. Adult life He wanted to avenge his father by fighting, and that he did. The war was drawing to an end, and he knew he needed to drive the men who killed his father, into the ground. He enlisted for the Shigu, and carried his own sword with him into battle. But this weapon sliced through armor, slayed opponents with burning rage. He seldom used it after his first battle, instead relying on metal claw extensions sharpened to a razors edge. The sword was to be buried with his father. When the war ended at 40 RC, he returned to his mother to keep her company. The war changed him, made him understand mortality, and that he wasn’t forever. So, the dark black that naturally coated his back to pair with the sky blue eyes, was now dyed white….and it was made permanent upon so many applications that the fur began to fade. Either way, it made the almost tattoo stained dye easy to draw over again. Now, with scars and memories of losing comrades...his mind was ready to rest. So he meditated, for days on end. Enlightenment came. He knew what he wanted to do, so he began buying as many documents on Shigu weapons and combat techniques. Each day fighting and training, building weapons to be used and concealed with ease. But ultimately, through years of armor and weapon smithing, he came up with a design that would land him in Arken Weapons Co. A part time engineer. But that comes later. For now, he meets his Northern wife at 27. More to come. Later Life Later life was spent inside Gold Ring, with his loving wife and single child. His child, wife and forge were his life. Most of it spent taking orders from only royalty and high ranking officers. A daily routine was military wake up protocol and exercising. His stature already made him intimidating, and his wife a mere child by his side. He trained his son in the art of smithing, and in turn his son chose to enlist in the police services around town, dealing with disputes and such. Nobel work nonetheless. His son now away from home, and it left him and his wife to live out their lives. There was no sign of his health deteriorating. By 55 now, and a man with a gruff chin and fur around it to match, black eye outline concealing his wrinkles on the skin. Now, this is where he met the man that would become one of his closest friends. Captain Anix, a mercenary well known, came to his humble forge. What was thought of on the drawing board would be a daunting task. He became well acquainted with Anix, friends even. When the sword was close to completion, it ended abruptly in a fire… pure sabotage. Anix was understanding, helped him get back on his feet, and in return when the sword was completed, it was a gift presented in a red ribbon and black silk. Now finished with a daunting 6 months of bullshit, he kept his shop open for minor repairs and custom orders. The real item on his plate was a set of Shigu inspired shotgun gloves and claws, all concealed within armor and pulled by a ring. Now with a job at Arken Weapon Co, he started building the gauntlet with civilian practical uses suggested by the legendary officer Zern Nius. The gauntlet is expected have a working police use prototype ready within the year, and for now, it’s all repairs and awaiting the next custom order. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male